A peça do destino
by Arashi-San .R
Summary: Um desejo ofegante de vê-la novamente. Quem diria, foi tudo uma bela peça do destino. Como se fosse planejado: ele estava sofrendo. Agora, era ele.


**A peça do destino**

As memórias queimavam-no.

-

-

Um desejo ofegante de vê-la novamente. Quem diria, foi tudo uma bela peça do destino.

Como se fosse planejado: ele estava sofrendo. Agora, era ele.

Esperou ansiosamente até que o dia chegasse. Aquilo tinha que acontecer, ele precisava definitivamente daquilo. Queria-a novamente.

Até que o tempo chegou.

-

-

"– Você parece estar com muito frio. – Ela tinha uma mão em meu rosto, acariciando-o.

Estávamos deitados na neve. Tudo ao meu redor se ofuscava para os meus olhos, enquanto eles se prendiam somente nos outros esmeraldinos e preocupados na minha frente. A face ligeiramente corada.

De contrapartida, toquei sua face com minhas mãos, geladas. Ficamos assim por um tempo.

– Por que você acha isso? – Sorri, sutilmente.

– Desde meus 7 anos...

– Hum? – Estranhei.

– Desde meus 7 anos, até agora, 8 mais tarde, eu amei você.

E terminou oferecendo-me seus lábios. Fiquei envolvido com aquele calor.".

-

-

Sentou-se em uma banco qualquer. Já estava tudo muito escuro, tal porque o relógio já anunciava cerca de onze horas da noite. Mas ele esperava, ainda. Ela tinha que ir.

Pegou um caderno e começou a desenhá-la da forma que se lembrava.

É, nem fazia tanto tempo assim. Só alguns anos. Mas nada saiu, nenhum desenho.

Repentinamente, ouviu um ruído do canto, fazendo-o virar-se para ver.

Não se espantaria se fosse algum assaltante, afinal, o horário já estava nos pés da madrugada. Mas não era nenhum ladrão. Somente... Um bêbado.

– O que está fazendo por aqui, cara? – Esfregava os cabelos loiros com uma das mãos.

Ele olhou o sujeito com cara de desaprovação. Notou a garrafa de vinho em suas mãos, justificando as roupas elegantes que usava.

– E você? – Fitou-o, esboçando o ódio iminente que sentia ao ser perturbado.

– Só vim ver o que as pessoas fazem por aqui numa hora dessas. Pessoas idiotas... – Os dois soltaram uma gargalhada. É, concordavam em alguma coisa.

– Eu estou esperando alguém.

– Um encontro, hein? Haha, garanhão. – Ele já se confortava no mesmo banco do pálido.

– Quase. Quase isso.

– Quase?

Nada respondeu.

-

-

"– Preciso... Dizer uma coisa. – Olhava-a, friamente. Tudo que eu queria era acordar.

– Sai-kun? Está bem? – Ofereceu-me um belo sorriso, terno. E, então, um abraço caloroso.

Sem mais, me distanciei, olhando para o lado, sem fitar diretamente seus olhos verdes penetrantes.

Ela, lentamente, ia se aproximando, cada vez mais. Até que seus braços novamente me alcançassem.

Meu tempo acabou ali.

– Sakura. – Voltava-me para ela. Seus olhos transbordando lágrimas. Um pesadelo.

– H... Hum. – Voz rouca, ela gaguejava, enquanto seus olhos ofuscavam-se mais a cada instante.

– Eu não posso mais... Não posso ficar mais com você... – Tudo doía mais em mim.

Ela só me abraçou, chorando cada vez mais, suplicando para que eu não a deixasse.

Meus olhos ficaram vazios.

Tudo ficou monótono.".

-

-

Ficava mais tarde, quase meia-noite. Ele, completamente apreensivo. Sua mente, ansiosa como nunca.

O tal bêbado contava os motivos desastrosos de estar naquele estado. Trágico. Pessoas idiotas...

Idiotas.

– Cara, sua namorada não vem?

– Hum.

– Tem certeza que ela sabe que é pra vir mesmo? Você não fumou uns no dia e achou que ligou pra ela ou algo assim? – Voltou-se novamente a rir, descontroladamente. Estúpido.

– Eu mandei uma carta. Mandei uma carta para ela. – Sua expressão, indiferente. Ansiosa, alienada.

– Hãm... Acho que você teve motivos para... – Parecia mais racional agora.

– Eu... Não pude fazer mais nada.

– Devia gostar dela, né?

– Hum... – Tornou a fitar o chão. – Eu a amava... Sakura. – Sussurrou, quase que despercebidamente, mas ouvidos astuciosos puderam ouvi-lo.

Tal foi que rapidamente se levantou, dando tapas nas costas do outro angustiado. Quase como se desejasse boa sorte mentalmente.

– Olha só, eu já estou indo. Cara, não vai dar mancada de novo. – Ria como um retardado. – Encontre a sua Sakura. – Por fim, sorriu sutilmente, seguidamente tornando a rir descontroladamente, novamente. – Não esqueça do meu nome: Naruto, o confortador.

E começou a andar embora. Não demorou muito para que caísse, logo se reerguendo.

– Eu vou me dar bem! Eu sei! – Sua dor parecia ter se esvaído através daquele rugido.

Alegria. O fim da dor.

Mas ela não foi. Ela... Não foi.

* * *

Obrigado por lerem e deixarem reviews, leitores. He.

Bem, espero que tenham entendido a fic. Sério, deve ter ficado meio confusa, mas foi-se.

A idéia veio junto com a frase "ela não foi. Ela... Não foi", do final, e como já queria fazer uma SakuSai, o "baguyo" nasceu. Sinceramente, adorei mesmo. Adoro o casal; já disse isso bastante por aqui. Mas então, primeiramente, era para o Naruto ser um garçom, e o "encontro", num restaurante; mas não ia ficar bem, então decidi "botar tudo" (não sou galinha, sacas?) na praça, típico. E eles precisavam se "achar" de alguma forma, aí veio a embriagez. Mas foi-se ².

Foi bem trágico o finalzinho deles. Coitado, teve de largar a Sakura. Imaginem os motivos (particularmente, não pensei em nada). ee~

Novamente, obrigado.

Espero que tenham gostado.

Abraçosinhos. 8)


End file.
